The Unexpected Battle
by LittleMystic
Summary: Random, Silly, Funny story with lots of Charaters.


Unexpected Battle

Darkness crept from behind as Link ran to Princess Zelda.

Gannondorf was hot on their trail and he was on a kill streak on orcs.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled. Appearing out of nowhere

"You would never stop me you witness Old croak!" Replied Ganondorf

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" yelled Gandalf too Ganondorf

"YOU SHALL NOT KILL ME" Gandalf Yelled at Ganondorf

"Seriously is that all you say" said Ganondorf annoyed.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled again.

"I WILL TAKE OVER HYRULE" Ganondorf Yelled back

*summons the dead green army* "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Yelled Gandalf

*summons the Gerudos" Get out of my way or we will run you over! Yelled Ganondorf

"Hiyaaaa!" As Link charged towards Him.

Legolas Jumps out of nowhere and shoots Links sword.

"Hey I'm the original elf in green dress" yelled Legolas

"I'm not a stupid elf, I'm a Hylian! and NOT A DRESS" Shouted Link.

"It's a bloody Tunic!" Shouted Link

"Who in the name are you!"

"IM THE MAJESTICALLY ELF WHO CAPTURED THOOSE STUPID DWARVES!" Legolas yelled back

"What are you saying to me!" Thorin said Angrily"

"You were stupid enough to walk into our Lands!"

"If you ever speak that again...I will chop you Puny head off!" Thorin yelled!

"Girls...Girls...I'm the one having the argument with This elf not a little cute dwarf!" Link replied

"I am Not cute and puny" replied

Thorin

"Wait did Ganondorf escape again!"

Link said "I officially hate my Job!"

"Little girl" Legolas said the Link.

"I'm NOT A GIRL" Link yelled back

Thorin was seriously surprised about all this...

*takes out ball and chain* DIE! Said Link

Legolas replied You're a feisty one, aren't you. Hey, are you a hobbit? You're short! *jumps onto a tree and starts shooting*

Link Yelled AAAARRRGGGHHHH! *starts demolishing tree with ball and chain*

Legolas yelled back Huh! That's huge! How do you even hold that! And, you're ruining your dress.

Link yelled "IT'S A TUNIC!" *places bombs around the demolished tree*

Ganondorf chuckled … at least he's not trying to kill me for once…

Gandalf yelled "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Hey, is that you, Legolas!"

Ganondorf yelled back Finally you SPEAK

Legolas yells "Go away! Im trying to court this girl here."

Ganondorf said confusingly uh, Link's a guy….

Link and Ganondorf forms temporary alliance

Gandalf Yells YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Link and Ganondorf says DIE! *Link pulls out Master Sword and starts swinging while Ganondorf sends the army of Gerudo at Legolas*

Gandalf makes a force field* "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Legolas said sadly "So that creepy dude is her boyfriend? *"jealous fit*

Link and Ganondorf Says in disgust EW NO THATS DISGUSTING! *immediately run far away from each other*

Gandalf yells SHALL NOT PASS! Well, we broke the alliance….

Zelda Yells Link! You missed our date! What are you doing! Oh wait don't tell me Ganondorf is back again… who are these people?

Legolas says ummm WHAT! She's gay?

"Charge!" Yelled Thorin

13 dwarfs came running down hill

"Sherlock what's going on?"said Dr Watson curiously on the hill.

Sherlock replied "Your tiny little brains" sighed Sherlock."Its a battle" said Sherlock Coldly

"Sherlock can I go down and fight as well" said Dr Watson

"You"ll be idiotically dumb to do it" said Sherlock laughing. "Just look at That wizard pretending to be a Wizard, there's no such thing as magic only science."

"Harry Potter was running away from Voldemort like a Coward and he found Two random elf shouting at each other and a old wizard versing a Dude.

The Lich King came walking in like a BOSS and slew all the orcs between Voldemort and Himself.

"FrostMourne Hungers!" He said with a chilling voice.

"Not on my watch" said Batman darkly swinging using his grapple hook.

Lich King Shoots and ice bolt at him.

Batman quickly dodge that

"Oi I only work In black and very very dark grey!"

Lich King was the only serious person right now...with Thorin

Thorin temporary forms an alliance with the Lich Ling * Bad Idea*

**Cliff Hanger time :0**

**well they will be a next chapter conning out soon!**

**plz comment**


End file.
